


Demons

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Внутри каждого человека есть свои демоны, но демонами Милдред Рэтчед можно наполнить ад.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Demons

Внутри каждого человека есть свои демоны, но демонами Милдред Рэтчед можно наполнить ад. Кошмары прошлого преследуют ее по ночам, заставляя ворочаться и бормотать во сне. Спрятаться от них она не может и днем: не спасают ни мягкие лучи мексиканского солнца, ни морская синева, ни лежащие на банковском счету тысячи кровавых долларов. 

Но, когда Милдред бережно гладит короткие, только начинающие отрастать волосы Гвендолин, когда видит вернувшийся на ее щеки румянец, когда падает в объятья окрепших рук, она улыбается – безмятежно и искренне. 

С Гвендолин рядом легко и просто: Милдред больше не думает о залпах танковых пушек, пулеметных очередях и истекающих кровью солдатах, не представляет себя милосердной сестрой или раздираемой сомнениями женой. В компании женщины, ее любимой женщины, хочется быть только собой. Мысли ее заполняют лишь тонкие губы, оставляющие следы алой помады на ее шее и прохладные пальцы, скользящие по покрывающейся мурашками спине. 

Гвендолин курит сигарету, делая глоток свежесваренного черного кофе и смеется над идущим по телевизору мультфильмом, как ребенок. Она не ест ветчину, но делает бутерброды с ней для Милдред – и это самые вкусные бутерброды, что та когда-либо пробовала. 

На пляже после наступления сумерек никого: они долго идут вдоль берега, босиком по бархатному песку – о цивилизации напоминают только огни отеля и далекие отголоски автомобилей. Лунный свет разливается вокруг, блестит на тихо плещущихся волнах и в нежно-голубых глазах Гвендолин, и Милдред не может ее не поцеловать. 

День приходит за днем, и каждый из них наполнен солнцем, смехом. Болезнь уже не кажется Гвен концом: ей больше не нужно скрывать волосы за платками и шляпами. Она позволяет Милдред расчесывать их, зарываться в них носом и перебирать бледные рыжие пряди пальцами, когда они лежат в обнимку после занятия любовью. 

\- Все будет хорошо, дорогая, - сонно шепчет Гвен, целуя ее в висок. 

\- Конечно будет, ведь тебе лучше, и мы с тобой вместе… 

Но Гвендолин говорит не об этом – и Милдред это знает. Ей не нужно задавать вопросов: ответом будет полный ужаса взгляд, направленный на каждую утреннюю газету. И, чем меньше становится страх за жизнь возлюбленной, тем сильнее крепнет страх за собственную жизнь. 

Чтобы победить монстра нужно быть монстром, и Милдред не собирается встречать удар безоружной. Во время звонков Бэтси она, как можно более ненавязчиво, спрашивает – не случилось ли чего странного? 

Ад пуст – и демоны все здесь. Один кружит где-то далеко, готовый в любой момент вонзить нож в ее бьющееся сердце, а другой смотрит на нее прямо из зеркала. Много грехов лежит за ее плечами, и не все из них, как бы она себе не твердила, были необходимостью. Жестокость, как и наркотики, слишком опьяняет: увлечешься один раз, и пути назад уже не будет. 

Милдред просыпается в холодном поту; слезы текут по ее раскрасневшимся щекам. Гвендолин прижимает ее к себе, шепчет на ухо нежности, целует лицо и бережно вытирает слезы. Добрая, чуткая, нежная душа, что заглянула в темную бездну – и не убежала. 

\- Милдред, дорогая, тебе ничего не угрожает… - ласково говорит она, целуя ее в уголок губ. 

И Милдред кивает не потому, что верит в это – а потому что знает: когда время придет, не ей стоит бояться брата. Это Эдмунду стоит её бояться. 

Эдмунду терять нечего. Милдред же может потерять больше, чем когда-либо думала обрести. 

Гвендолин вновь засыпает только тогда, когда дыхание любимой снова становится тихим и ровным.


End file.
